Invisible
by Kristine Winchester
Summary: The Teen Titans get sent over to California and have to save BTR from danger. James falls for Raven who is actuallt Kristine. They date for awhile until James finds out her secret that Raven has been hiding. Now Raven is invisible to everyone except James. Will James give away her secret or will he keep it yo himself? He has to make a decesion before Raven destorys planet Earth..
1. Peace and Quiet for Now

**Invisible**

** Chapter 1 ( Raven's point of view)**

** "Azarath Metrion Zenthos... Azarath Metrion Zenthos..." I whispered to myself as I meditated, levetating in mid-air and enjoyed the peace and quiet. My hood was down and my cape was floating in the air, whisping back and forth gently. I imagined that I wasn't being annoyed by Beastboy or Starfire.**

** A sudden group of voices entered into the livingroom, where I was trying to have peace. One of the other titans came up behind me, sneaking up quietly so he could scare me half to death. I listened in on the footsteps very carefully. Right when he was about pop out at me, I quickly spun around and landed on my feet.**

** "Don't even think about Beastboy!" I said grumply and with a hoars voice, pointing my right index finger at him. Beastboy just looked at me with a dissapointed face.**

** "Dude, Raven you need to loosen up and have some fun every once and awhile." Beastboy said as he stepped back and went to sit on the couch with Cyborg. Robin was on the computer and Starfire was next to him and they were talking.**

** Everything was normal and the way it's suppose to be. All of us were "getting" along and no arguments what so ever. I walked over to the bookshelf, searching for my book,"****_The book of_**** Azar"****, as soon as it was in my hands, the alarm goes off.**

** "Titans! Trouble!" Robin said and all of us had to leave the tower. I had set my book down on the couch, pulling my hood up and followed behind the other titans.**


	2. Book of Azar Titans Go

" Titans Go!" Robin said as the rest of us split up and tried to attack Red X.

It was dark outside, but we manage to stay focused. Red X trapped Starfire to the wall with an X, he made a whole in the ground when Beastboy came at him and fell through, Cyborg got shut down by another X, and Robin got trapped in a electricial net that got tighter every time he tried to move.

Red X glanced around, knowing he defeated the Titans, but he still had to fight me.

"Four down and one to go! Where is that stupid goth girl? Come here kitty, kitty?" Red X called out to me. Raven pulled her hood over her head and came in a dark part of the room, so he wasn't able to see her.

" You looking for me?" Raven said as her eyes went white as she levetated in the air with her cape opened.

"Come to where I can see you." Red X said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall..

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" I said as dark magic came and took down Red X. Every time I moved my hands, my powers got stronger and took him down hard. He tried to escape but I was quicker. I trapped him in a force field and took his belt away from him, so he wouldn't try to make a run for it.

Raven handed the belt to Robin and just disappeared, without a trace.

Chapter 2 ( Robin's point of view)

Raven handed me the belt that she took from Red X. I glanced at it, then we put him behind bars and returned to the tower. When we got there, Raven was nowhere to found, so we just let her be.

I went into the evedince room and put the belt in there, Starfire came in shutting the door beind her and locked it.

" Oh, hey Star. What are you doing in here?" I asked her but she came over to me and kissed my lips. She ran her hands across my chest, taking my shirt off and tossed it somewhere on the floor. I was turned on, took off her clothes and throw them on the floor. She laid on the floor and pulled me on top of her.  
Starfire took my pants and boxers off. Now both of us are naked.

~~~~~ End of point of view~~~~~

( Raven's point of view)

I passed by the evedience room, on the way to my room and heard Starfire and Robin going crazy. Thankfully the door was locked and nobody was gonna try to go in there and see what was going on for themselves.  
When I got into my room, grabbing a suitcase and started packing all my stuff. I really wanted to go and live my own life, without Robin bossing me around anymore or anyone else. Starfire and Beastboy aren't going to be bothering me for stupid reasons anymore.  
After all my stuff was packed, I snuck out of my bedroom window and shut it behind me and fly off to California. They shouldn't be looking for me for awhile. I flew off without looking back at that dreaded tower.

" I hope none of them look for me because, I'm tired of being their doormatt. As soon as I get California, I can be what I want to be, not what the city wants me to be." I thought to myself, as I carried my suitcases in the air with me.

~~~~~ End of point of view~~~~~

Raven was right, none of the other titans looked for her for awhile, until Beastboy went snooping around into her room. He went in there and looked for Raven, but she was nowhere to be found.


	3. Feels Like Home

Chapter 3

Raven had left the Titans Tower, to be on her own. She had flown for hours at a time trying to get as far away from the other Titans as possible for her own safety.

~~~~Ravens point of view~~~

It felt like I had been flying forever, but I can't complain because being in the same car with Starfire and Beastboy was enough for me to handle. I knew I was almost to California.

"Almost there, just a little further and I can stop flying." I said to myself as soon as I arrived to California.

When I got there, I was amazed by how there were some cars driving by, like a bunch of little ants going to their ant hill.

~~~End if point of view~~~

**_Going to California, I got my bags by the door.  
And I'm ready to leave.  
So yeah I'm moving forward, I'm on my way to find where I need to be.  
Cause every moment now is what I believe somehow  
Would be my reality,  
All right now..._**

**_Cause there's no other feeling like it.  
The only way you can define it.  
Is that I'm on my own, it somehow feels like home.  
There's no other feeling like it  
So real that I can't deny it, I don't feel alone,  
It somehow feels like home._**

**_Walking in California, making my way down Sunset... Boulevard.  
Everyone looks familiar, so perfect like a picture... from a magazine.  
Cause every moment now is what I believe somehow, will be my... Reality.  
All right now..._**

**_Cause there's no other feeling like it._**

**_The only way you can define it.  
Is that I'm on my own, it somehow feels like home.  
There's no other feeling like it  
So real that I can't deny it, I don't feel alone,  
It somehow feels like home._**

**_They have never crossed my mind, I'll take a chance everytime  
And I will spread my wings, I will spread my wings  
I've never been afraid to try, put everything on the line.  
On the line. Well alright right now._**

**_Cause there's no other feeling like it  
So real that I can't deny it, I don't feel alone,  
It somehow feels like home. [x4]_**

**_Somehow feels like home to me.  
Somehow feels like home.  
Mmhmmm.  
Somehow feels like home to me..._**

**_Walking in California, making my way down Sunset... Boulevard._**


	4. Hanging out with friends

Chapter 4

Hanging out with friends

The guys are hanging out with each other, playing video games, dome hockey, and watching horror movies.

"James, can you grab me a soda since you're in the kitchen?" Kendall asked, James tossed him a soda, then came and sat down on the couch with ibis friends.

"Ok, witch movie are we gonna watch? There is Halloween, Saw the whole entire movies of that, Friday the 13th, Strangers..." Logan said as he named off the movie titles.


End file.
